1. A Field of Invention
The invention relates to ratchet buckles and more particularly to such a ratchet buckle having a strap slidably looped around a strut proximate a front opening of a housing, a spring-biased, lever-like ratchet adapted to engage with one transverse tooth of a rack of teeth on an upper surface of the strap, and two opposite arms such that pressing the arms will adjust the buckle in discrete increments to tighten the strap.
2. Description of Related Art
Ratchet buckles are widely used for securing together two objects by cooperating with a strap. One advantageous benefit of the ratchet buckle is its tension adjustability Therefore, ratchet buckles can be found in many applications including masks, swim goggles, etc.
One type of conventional ratchet buckle includes a housing having two opposite pivotal arms extending outside thereof the arm having a latched end, and a strap having a rack of teeth on its upper surface. An individual may press and pivot the arms to unfasten the strap prior to adjusting the tension of the strap. However the well known adjustable ratchet buckle is not precise in tension adjustment. Further, components are subject to damage after a short period of time of operation. Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel adjustable ratchet buckle in order to overcome the inadequacies of the prior art.